Европеоидная раса
Европео́идная ра́са (также называется евразийская или кавказоиднаяБогатенков Д. В., Дробышевский С. В. Антропология) — раса, распространённая до эпохи Великих географических открытий в Европе, Передней Азии, Северной Африке, частично в Средней Азии и северной и центральной Индии; позже — на всех населённых континентах. Особенно широко европеоиды расселились в Северной Америке и Южной Америке, в Южной Африке и Австралии . Является самой многочисленной расой на Земле (около 40 % населения планеты) . Характерные признаки расы Характеризуется, прежде всего, ортогнатным лицом, мало выступающим вперёд в горизонтальной плоскости. Волосы европеоидов прямые или волнистые, обычно мягкие (особенно у северных групп). выступают над поверхностью лба мало, разрез глаз широкий, хотя глазная щель может быть небольшой, нос обычно крупный, но при этом узкий, резко выступает, переносье высокое, толщина губ небольшая или средняя, рост бороды и усов сильный. Кисть и стопа широкие. Цвет кожи, волос и глаз варьирует от очень светлых оттенков у северных групп до очень тёмных у южных и восточных популяций. Подгруппы thumb|Географическое распределение блондинов в Европе. менее 1 % светловолосых, 1 — 19 % светловолосых, 20 — 49 % светловолосых, 50 — 79 % светловолосых, 80 — 100 % светловолосых Согласно устаревшей типологической классификации включает нордическую, средиземноморскую, динарскую, фальскую, альпийскую, восточно-балтийскую, лаппоноидную и другие подгруппы (в зависимости от автора классификации). В доисторический период в Европе, возможно, существовали и иные подрасы. Так, Северную Африку вплоть до последнего оледенения населяли мехтоиды, сходные с европейскими кроманьоидами эпохи верхнего палеолита. В Западной, Центральной, Южной Европе и Северной Африке: * Нордическая раса * Альпийская раса * Фальская раса * Балкано-кавказская раса * Динарская раса * Средиземноморская раса * Ориентальная раса * Борребю * Брюнн В Восточной Европе и Азии: * Нордическая раса * Балтийская раса * Восточно-балтийская раса * Беломоро-балтийская раса * Балкано-кавказская раса * Каспийская раса * Понтийская раса * Динарская раса * Арменоидная раса * Ориентальная раса * Альпийская раса * Кавкасионская раса * Памиро-ферганская раса Происхождение европеоидов Европеоидная раса в современном варианте сложилась не ранее голоценаО различиях между расами... и о телевизионных мошенниках. Наиболее вероятным является предположение, что основная масса большой европеоидной расы имела исходный ареал происхождения где-то в пределах обширной области, охватывавшей некоторые районы юго-западной Азии, а также южной Европы и северной Африки. К ареалу протоевропеоидов, вероятно, относились и некоторые области Средней и Передней Азии, обладавшие предгорно-степным характером, а также, частично, и Средиземноморье с его засушливыми приморскими районами. Отсюда протоевропеоиды могли расселиться в разных направлениях, занимая постепенно всю Европу и северную Африку. В составе европеоидов выделяется две ветви — северная и южная. Различия между ними касаются в основном пигментации кожи, глаз, волос. Между этими двумя ветвями располагаются народы, занимающие промежуточное положение. Советский этнограф и доктор исторических наук Н. Н. Чебоксаров ещё в 30-х годах высказал мысль о том, что южные европеоиды, промежуточные варианты и северные европеоиды представляют собой результат последовательного процесса депигментации изначально темно-пигментированного населения. Южные европеоиды стоят к исходному типу ближе, нежели северные. История терминов Европеоидная раса Научный термин «европеоид» ( Поиск книг по базе Google Книги, Поиск книг по базе Google Книги) образован объединением слова «европеец» и суффикса «-оид», что означает «похожий». Кавказская раса thumb|Череп, обнаруженный в Грузии в 1795 году, выдвинутый Блуменбахом в качестве доказательства гипотезы о Кавказе как о месте рождения человечества Кавказская раса ( , или ) — термин, предложенный немецким антропологом Фридрихом Блуменбахом в XVIII веке. Блуменбах отнес к ней народы Европы (за исключением финнов, мадьяр и турок) и жителей южной и передней Азии и северной и северо-восточной АфрикиКавказская раса // Малый энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона. Название возникло от того, что Блуменбах считал Кавказ первым местопребыванием белого человека, и потому, что племена, живущие в настоящее время на Кавказе, он признавал наиболее чистым и несмешанным типом этой расы.Biographical details are in Charles Coulston Gillispie, Dictionary of Scientific Biography, 1970:203f s.v. «Johann Friederich Blumenbach». Caucasian variety — «I have taken the name of this variety from Mount Caucasus, both because its neighborhood, and especially its southern slope, produces the most beautiful race of men, I mean the Georgian; and Armenian because all physiological reasons converge to this, that in that region, if anywhere, it seems we ought with the greatest probability to place the autochthones (birth place) of mankind» — Blumenbach J. F. De generis humani varietate nativa.— 3rd ed., 1795, trans. Bendyshe (1865). Цит. напр. в: |Keith A. Blumenbach’s Centenary // Man, 1940.— Royal Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and IrelandOxford English Dictionary: «a name given by Blumenbach (a1800) to the 'white' race of mankind, which he derived from the region of the Caucasus».. Блуменбах писал: В настоящее время термин Caucasian в английском языке является официальным термином для обозначения европеоидов (например, используется для обозначения расовой принадлежности в базе данных IAFD). В западнославянских языках европеоидная раса именуется в том числе Kavkazijska или Kaukazoidalna, в германских языках преимущественно используется термины Europide, Kaukasoid либо Kaukasische, в романских языках — Caucasiano или Caucasia. Средиземноморская раса В XIX веке во избежание часто встречающегося смешения немецкий исследователь Ф. Мюллер предложил другой термин — средиземноморская раса ( ), так как принадлежащие к ней народы достигли высоты своего развития на берегах Средиземного моря. Этот термин тогда был принят большинством этнологов (Пешель, Гельвальд и другими) и к концу XIX века почти вытеснил в научных трудах термин Блуменбаха, однако сейчас в этом значении употребляется как составная часть более крупной индо-средиземноморской расыБСЭ. Статья «Средиземноморская раса». Примечания Ссылки * Anthropologica.net * История формирования европеоидной расы (видеолекция) Категория:Европеоидная раса